Bite Me
by Dace Laro
Summary: “After all you have dates with two people at once, now all you have to do is decide who you want more; The ever-famous good looking Harry Potter, or The drop-dead gorgeous where’s the bed Kato.”
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, don't sue.. And yes it's true that I have no life. Warning: Contains yaoi (slash) and major OOC. A/N: This is the first thing that I have posted in over a year due to my opinion of FF.net's changes but I am now over said opinion and am willing to post again so please bear with me as I attempt to write something enjoyable..or at least humorous. Oh and rating is for later chapters.I promise.  
  
Bite me  
1- Daft Mirror  
  
The room was dark, and quiet exactly how the young man liked it. He lay on the queen size bed his feet stretched to the end while his hands went out on either side of him his fingers curling around the mattress. Now normally this young man wouldn't be in his large bed so early in the evening nor would he be alone, but he had to thing about a few things and said things needed a while to think about. It had all started that morning when he had woken up.  
  
Flashback*  
  
The young man yawned and stretched his long legs, he turned his head to the side only to see the figure of last night's 'business'. The youth beside him had dark hair and tanned skin, all of his lovers looked this way, all of them had slim builds with finely toned muscles. All of them. When he had first noticed a pattern in the lovers he chose for himself he had thought nothing of it, he had dismissed it with a 'So what I just like this look' but after four years of similar looking lovers he seriously began doubting his theory. His partner stirred and turned towards him with a smile,  
"Morning there love," the dark-haired youth greeted him. "What's your name beautiful?"  
"Draco," the blond answered with a small smile of his own. "Yours?"  
"Kato," he replied with a sly grin as he crawled across the bed and placed himself on Draco's lap. Draco tensed slightly when Kato touched him, he noticed. "What's wrong love?" Kato asked with some concern.  
"Nothing," Draco lied quickly, maybe a little too quickly.  
"Are you sure?" Kato inquired. "Do I remind you of a lost love perhaps?"  
"No."  
"Really?" Kato's blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Because I could've sworn you called me Harry last night in your sleep, but perhaps I am mistaken." Kato let Draco ponder this while he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Could he be right? Draco asked himself, could I truly be searching for the next best thing to Harry? He looked down at Kato and decided that he liked the youth, he and Kato would remain friends.  
"Kato?" Draco questioned, the youth hmmmed. "Would you object to this umm 'relationship' being more than just a one time thing?" Kato looked at Draco questioningly,  
"You mean like me being your boyfriend?"  
"Well not exactly," Draco began slowly. " I was rather hoping that we could start from the beginning, like maybe just get to know each other a bit better." Kato stared at him then sat up quickly wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and giving him a fierce kiss before jumping out of the bed.  
"Not only will I take you up on that offer but I would also like to get together tomorrow night as well," Kato pulled his pants up and winked at Draco. "We can get to know each other better starting then," He grabbed his shirt gave Draco a peck on the cheek and left the room without another word.  
Draco stared dumbly at the door, well that went well. He got out of bed and began to make it when the phone rang, Damn muggle appliance all it ever does is make that damn noise. Draco had moved into the muggle world to learn more about what was so fascinating and to see how anyone could possibly get on without magic. He found that muggles were actually quite ingenious, but wizards are still better, he thought smugly to himself.  
The phone rang again and snapped Draco out of his reverie, he picked it up.  
"Hello?" He said into the receiver, the voice that answered him made his heart flutter. It was the voice of Harry Potter.  
"Hi," Harry answered. "Is this Draco Malfoy?" Draco nodded then remembered that no one can see you over the phone so he answered with his voice this time.  
"Yes," Draco heard a sigh from the other end, was Harry disappointed that he had reached him? "What's wrong Potter?" He demanded, "You found my number then proceed to be disappointed when I answer the call? Well is that- "  
"No," Harry interrupted him. "I wanted to find you, I'm not in the least bit disappointed. And how did you know it was me?" Good question, Draco thought. How did I know it was him? Well his voice hasn't changed much, that was it Harry's voice hadn't changed much. It wasn't because Draco had always been drawn to the boy by the way he articulated his words, and the way his mouth moved when he spoke.  
"Draco?" Harry's voice brought him back to reality. "Are you there?"  
"Y-yes" Draco stammered. "I was just going to tell you that you still sound like you always did, that's all."  
"Okay then," Harry said slowly, as if unsure about Draco's state of mind. "Anyway I'll get to the reason why I called in the first place. I want to get together with you sometime, you know to talk." Darco could see the other boys face in his minds eye, his cheeks slightly pink, his eyes showing the world what he desperately wanted hidden, Harry was nervous.  
"I think that can be arranged," Draco drawled.  
"Tomorrow evening?" Harry suggested.  
"Tomorrow," Darco agreed.  
"See you at the Leaky Cauldron then, at around 5:00"  
"Okay," Draco replied and hung up the phone, I have a date with Harry potter tomorrow.  
  
End Flashback*  
  
That is why Draco Malfoy could be found lying spread eagle on his bed with a screwed up expression on his face, he had a date with Kato and Harry Potter on the same night. I have to figure something out, Draco told himself sternly. I got myself into this mess, and I will get myself out. I have to talk to Kato now!  
"There's no need to shout beautiful," the voice came from the mirror on the far wall and made Draco jump.  
"Sorry Matt," Draco apologized to the mirror. "I hadn't realized I'd spoken out loud."  
"Don't apologize, I know full well that you have a dilemma on your hands." Matt (short for Mattes) told him gently. "After all you have dates with two people at once, now all you have to do is decide who you want more; The ever-famous good looking Harry Potter, or The drop-dead gorgeous where's the bed Kato." Well of course I have to choose you daft mirror, his mind growled. But which one?  
Draco rolled onto his back, he needed more time to think. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I own my mind and sincerely hope that you don't want that. Everything else belongs to other more fortunate people.

Warning: contains yaoi, some language and some other stuff...I think.

Author Notes: I'm sorry if I confuse you with this story, I'm not really paying attention to the real novels for this story so please bear with me.

Bite Me

****

2- 

Harry Potter was sitting alone in a dark classroom serving detention, again. He was busy picking at some sticky substance stuck under the desk, his punishment had been to remove gum from the desks of three classrooms, and he was currently on the last one. He was being punished for, well he didn't really know why he was being punished. Snape had told him that he was behaving suspiciously, what ever the hall that was supposed to incur Harry hadn't the faintest clue.

"Snape and suspicious behavior crap can just bite me," he ground out angrily. Snape had no reason to give him detention; in fact he should have been giving Harry house points. Harry had been making sure that he stayed out of trouble this year: he hadn't been pissing Malfoy off, he hadn't been sneaking around at night(well not as often) and he had been studying really hard so far. He was studying so hard in fact that his marks were almost as good as Hermione's, except for potions. His marks were better but only because Snape had to give him marks he deserved but he only received the bare minimum of what he deserved.

Harry suspected those were the reasons why Snape had given him a detention, _Okay,_ Harry decided._ So maybe I have been behaving slightly suspiciously, _Harry conceded._ But that's no reason to make me touch other people's ABC gum, _Harry made a face.

"Yuck!"

*******

"Potter has detention again?" came the unbelieving voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Yup," replied Blaise Zabini. "It seems the sexy little seeker's really gotten on Snape's bad side this year."

"He's always been on Snape's bad side," Pansy Parkinson added. "Ever since the first day in the first year." She had a thoughtful look on her face, "Always."

"And it's normally your fault Draco," Blaise said.

"Normally," Draco agreed. "But not his year, we haven't even said a word to each other."

"I know," Pansy began but was interrupted by the dorm door opening, nothing entered. The three slytherins looked around the dank room, their eyes scanned all the green four-poster beds and the plush green floor. Nothing was in the room.

"Creepy," Blaise said and moved closer to Draco putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering into his ear, "protect me please." The words were practically purred.

"Uh, Pansy I uh," Draco cleared his throat as Blaise ran his tongue along Draco's neck. "I think you should go," Blaise undid Draco's robe. "Now."

"But dammit Draco," she whined. "I thought you were going to forget about me this time," but nonetheless she got up from the bed drew the curtains and left the room. Before the closed the door she heard Draco mutter the beginnings of the silencing charm, and a muffled moan but she couldn't tell which boy it had come from.

Draco heard the door close with a soft click, he finished putting the locking and silencing charms on his curtains a returned his attention to the sexy boy currently driving him insane with his hands. 

********

After Harry had finished cleaning the gum off the desks he didn't really want to go back to the tower, after all there wasn't really anything there for him. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together last year (sixth) and Dean and Seamus were always out at night whether they were with each other or other people no one knew. So he decided to see what his arch enemy was up to, he didn't know where the idea of spying on Malfoy had come from but he had nothing better to do.

So now he found himself in the slytherin seventh year's dorm in Malfoy's bed while Malfoy and Zabini were… well they were shagging. Harry was going to leave when the Parkinson girl did but Malfoy had chosen to put a locking charm on he curtains effectively locking Harry inside. Now Harry had always appreciated the blond slytherin's good looks he just couldn't stand his attitude but after a year and a half of ignoring the pompous git Harry found that he wasn't really a pompous git after all. And now Harry further understood why all the girls and a surprising number of boys wanted him as well, as for Harry he had Draco in his full glory before. He had seen at least once every year since Draco had started quidditch, they both liked to take long hot showers and were always the last ones to leave the dressing room after games or practice. It was during those times that the enemies put aside their differences and talked as though they hadn't a care in the world. They spoke of hopes and dreams, they spoke of their pasts their present, they just spoke about whatever came to mind. Malfoy never insulted or put down Harry's hopes, and in turn Harry respected the slytherin's as well.

"Blaise.." Draco's breathless voice broke into Harry's thoughts.

"Yes...?" Blaise questioned seductively.

"It's my turn to be on top," Zabini just stared at Malfoy.

"How can you always remember whose turn it is?" He demanded.

"Well if I didn't," Malfoy drawled. "Who would?"

"Fine, fine," the dark-haired boy muttered. "But hurry up this things starting to hurt." he gestured to his straining erection. Harry felt blood rush to his cheeks (on his face, sheesh) and his pants felt slightly restricting._ My God, I'm stuck in Malfoy's bed and he's busy fucking one of the schools sexiest most sought_ _after males in the school,_ he thought feeling trapped. Harry moaned softly, his frustration eating at him. Draco stopped what he was doing.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Blaise, who currently appeared to be contemplating the murder of a young Mr. Malfoy.

"Hear what?" he replied impatiently.

"There's someone else in the room." Harry held his breath and didn't move, Draco had heard him and that meant he was looking for someone and being the only other person in the room Harry suspected that Darco was searching for him. (Although Draco didn't realize it was Harry, of course

Draco opened the curtains and left the bed searching for the person in the room, Harry saw his chance. He leaped from the bed, landing lightly on his feet. Harry went to the door, opened it escaped and ran as quickly as he could toward the common room entrance. He saw the door and went to make his escape, he tripped.

********

Draco saw the dormitory door open, saw the door stay open, and saw no one enter or leave the room. _The hell?_ He asked himself, doors didn't generally open themselves, not even wizarding doors. There was a commotion coming from the common room, gasps and shouts of surprise. Draco decided to investigate, but of course he had to clothe himself before leaving the room. He walked along the corridor and brushed past the crowd gathered near the entrance, then he saw what the whole 'crowd-gathering thing' was about. Harry Potter was sitting on the floor looking flushed and disoriented, definitely not everyday material. Potter spoke,

"Where am I?" Most definitely not everyday material.


End file.
